É o Futuro, Estúpida!
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: "Nisso, Anko encontrou com os olhos a sua própria pilha de livros e algo se acendeu escandalosamente em sua cabeça." / One-shot - KakaAnko - UA.


Algo já muito bem sabido: _Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

.

* * *

- _**É o Futuro, Estúpida!**_ -

* * *

.

- E as crianças?

Anko levantou a cabeça, primeiro olhando para o nada e depois para sua colega como se perguntasse "Que crianças?!", e riu sem saber exatamente do quê antes de voltar a centrar-se no papel e terminar a palavrinha que deixou pela metade – Além de chamar as parceiras dela para continuar a festa, o texto de pôr as idéias cruas em ordem.

Tempo o bastante para a outra repetir a palavra crianças como se fosse telepata.

- Não, nenhuma. – Em seguida, decidiu fazer um arremate antes que fosse fulminada por um "Ainda?!" e girou a caneta na mão – Já estou com cara de 30, não é? Esse trabalho me consome...

- Só a cara, não. Você _tem_ quase 30.

Anko fez sim com a cabeça, menos feliz. Por que essa conversa vai ser longa.

- Você não está com tempo nem de fazer sexo! – A colega precipitou-se.

- Alto lá. Eu estou. E de excelente qualidade. – Pronunciou as ultimas palavras como se saboreasse um brigadeiro.

- Se tivesse, já teria saído fruto daí. E com aquele homem maravilhoso... Você precisa tomar aqueles livros dele!

- Acredite em mim. – Anko insistiu, sorrindo mas começando a se irritar por dentro – E não preciso tomar nada do Kakashi. Ele chega no final do dia sem nem querer topar com um...

Poderia ter mencionado o fato de que, apesar das preferências literárias, Kakashi estava se saindo um excelente e amoroso marido, assim como fora um excelente e maravilhoso namorado. Anko não esperava por isso quando o conheceu.

Preferiu se manter calada. Ainda faltava muito para terminar no caderno e...

- Então, o que você está esperando! A Mitsuki também está aqui e tem três, três lindos filhos. São uma gracinha!...

- Que só vivem de cima pra baixo com a babá. Tenho pena delas.

- Mas ela não está gastando sua vida e sua juventude só atrás de uma mesa, cuidando de estudos que no máximo mal vão sair da biblioteca. Sinto muito, mas essa é a realidade. – Era nessas horas que Anko se questionava do porquê de aquela criatura também estar desenvolvendo uma tese – Pelo menos, estamos escrevendo livros, né? Plantar uma árvore todo mundo já fez no jardim de infância. Agora só falta ter um filho!

Repousou a caneta e jogou a toalha. Sorriu.

- Annnn... – Mas a faria jogar também. Fácil, fácil – Você ainda não falou da sua viagem para Okinawa!

Conversaram por mais 20 minutos.

.

A sala toda estava uma bagunça, só que não. A parte dela é que sim. Já meio tonta de algum sono, Anko coçou o olho e começou a recolher o tanto de livros dos quais precisaria desintoxicar assim que acabasse o mestrado (E, ai, como estava perto! Mas também sentiria saudades). Kakashi já tinha a parte dele limpa e agora era um todo comprido refestelado no sofá, pesado e com os pezinhos cruzados de uma forma até infantil. Olharam-se.

- Yo!

Como se ela acabasse de chegar. Não, ela acabou de chegar. Anko deixou o material sobre a estante e o forçou a se prensar para que ela pudesse caber. Ele, longe de reclamar, mergulhou a mão no tufo de cabelo que era o rabo de cavalo dela. A inquietação que Anko sentia desde aquela conversa voltou a latejar, mas pegar na mão do homem, descer até o cotovelo e perceber seu corpo se inclinar até quase alcançar os olhos dele já era quase um ópio potente, ou um algo extraordinário capaz expurgar qualquer rescaldo de Marx, Durkheim, John Locke, Keynes, cadeiras duras e outras coisas mais. Porém, ao fitar um dos olhos aparentemente desinteressados do homem, de imediato o imaginou todo desajeitado vigiando uma criancinha de, tipo, um ano de idade. Ela, lá do outro lado, fazendo papa de macarrão com feijão (Hã?). Com pouco sal, pra não começar a ter problemas tão cedo. Anko prensou mais o companheiro enquanto elogiava o sofazinho.

Cenas assim são bonitinhas. Com certeza era o que povoava a mente da sua colega solteirona, que adora empatar a felicidade dos outros só porque ela própria está neurótica por nem companheiro ainda ter. Será que ficaria no mesmo estado se não houvesse conhecido Kakashi? Mas... nem antes e nem depois do casamento ela pensou em ter filhos. Agora mesmo, foi só outro episódio de imaginação de cenas fofas. Apenas.

É fácil só fazer isso, mas crianças não têm um ano de idade para sempre. Numa hora, elas também podem ir fazer mestrado e ter suas próprias crias. E como Anko faria, como eles fariam? Nada garantia que ela ou Kakashi passassem a ter menos horas de trabalho mesmo após virarem mestres. Como criar alguém assim? Delegar a educação da criança a outras pessoas? Mas só eles próprios fariam questão de transmitir _princípios_ a ela. Mais a papa de macarrão com feijão feita em casa e variantes. E o tempo para si mesmos?

Como ter uma criança se não teriam como cuidar dela?

- Você não é caladinha assim. – E Anko o imaginou olhando para o arremedo de relógio de pendulo ao lado assim que o notou falar.

Teve vontade de puxar o braço dele para envolvê-la.

- Você se acha egoísta? – Perguntou a ele.

Ele fez que estava pensando, ela acha. Um grilo cricrilou como quem queria tirar sarro.

- Não. – A voz dele saiu mole – Você se acha?

A vez dela de demorar. Anko preferiu fitar o porta-jóias que fazia de enfeite da mesinha. Ele era indiscutivelmente mais bonito.

- Pessoalmente – Respondeu – não.

- Então está bom assim.

Anko sorriu de canto. Por que, por que céus era preciso ficar reafirmando essas coisas já decididas e re-decididas tantas vezes?

- Seja lá quem foi a pessoa – Ele continuou, para a surpresa dela – Diga que o argumento dela é inválido. – E começou a fazer cosquinhas na cabeça dela.

- Eu sei! – E ela sentia cócegas no couro cabeludo. Com certeza, era a única no mundo a sentir isso. Que louco!

Virou-se com o intento de dar o troco, mas ele agarrou seus braços e os cruzou por trás de suas costas de um jeito que o nariz de Anko se encaixou na curva do pescoço dele. Só podia ser de propósito, só podia. Ela apoiou um dos pés, de ladinho, no chão porque havia algum risco dela cair. Ao menos, era o que imaginava.

- Funcionalismo, Kakashi. – Falou, a certeza brilhando em seus olhos – Confiar nas instituições, seguir direitinho os papéis, que tudo acaba bem. – Ironizou.

- Não me fala de funcionalismo mais não... – Ele a soltou, quase derretendo nas almofadas.

- Mas isso lembra Chaplin. – Argumentou, embora o entendesse. – Chaplin é legal.

- Não suporto o Chaplin...

- Mentira! – Deu um tapinha no ombro dele.

E, sem nem pensarem como, se beijaram. Agora era tarde demais.

Logo, só aquele beijo, por melhor que fosse, se revelou insuficiente. Mais outro, com ambos já de pé. A mão de Kakashi se derreou para uma gaveta semi-aberta e puxou um preservativo de lá. Mais um beijo, ou ainda a continuação do anterior. Cambalearam quase dançando para o quarto.

Nisso, Anko encontrou com os olhos a sua própria pilha de livros e algo se acendeu escandalosamente em sua cabeça. Na próxima vez que encontrar aquela colega, precisaria lhe dizer que os trabalhos de mestrado são de vez em quando resgatados da biblioteca por estudantes e outros interessados. Conhecimento repassado, não é?

Como teses dessas sempre saem como se fosse em um parto, então podia dizer que teria um filhinho.

Foi justamente a agora mamãe orgulhosa quem fechou a porta do quarto para mais uma noite bem divertida.

.

**.fim**

.

* * *

**N/A:** Mais coisas para fazer e eu aqui, escrevendo fanfics. Porém, esta bagaça está me dando um belo orgulho! Preciso escrever mais coisas nesse sentido... Desculpem-me se eu tiver falado alguma besteira aí em cima. Faz tempo que não pego em sociologia ou em teorias econômicas e sou só uma estudante de graduação, jajaja!

Fechando logo, um momento propaganda para Universos Paralelos, a coletânea de drabbles UA que já está na 50ª história! Quando será que chegara à centésima?...

.

_Deixem reviews ou alguém aí do lado vai cantar É o Amor todo desafinado e só errando a letra._

.


End file.
